The Wisconsin Clinical Cancer Center is a University-based comprehensive cancer center dedicated to patient oriented laboratory and clinical cancer research, multidisciplinary care, and professional and public education. The WCC has an academic home in the Medical School and Center for Health Sciences with 45 professional members in the Department of Human Oncology. The Center also serves as a focal point for cancer research and patient care for other departments in the Medical School, providing financial, intellectual, and physical facilities for a large number of associate members. A close relationship exists with these other departments in regard to cancer activities. The WCCC is responsible for major clinical research programs with multidisciplinary trials for breast, pancreas, lung, melanoma, and genitourinary cancers. Laboratory research programs include etiology, pharmacology, radiobiology, endocrinology, immunology and genetics. Outreach programs include many professional and non-professional educational activities, as well as diagnostic and management networks for colposcopy and head and neck cancer. Future ares of emphasis will include strengthening of current programs, as well as development of new effforts in somatic cell genetics, nutrition and preventive oncology.